One Shot: Brightman
Premise Two Giant Heroes fight. Yes basically that. Characters *Zen: An Ultranoid who has come to this Earth to find a missing person. *Citrus: The resident Giant Hero of the universe Zen has traveled to. *Deva: A strange girl who appears to be responsible for creating Kaiju. *Agent Z: A member of the local Earth's Invader Counter-measure Intelligence Bureau. He takes it upon himself to track down Zen. *Pending. Appears *Pending Part 1 No one seemed to notice the green light, a focus beam that sped down from the sky. It landed in the middle of an alleyway forming a sphere which then morphed into a person. The young man, was Asian in appearance, with short messy hair, green eyes, and a slim build. He wore a red jacket over a simple shirt and jeans, with sneakers. He walked out of the alley, no one the wiser as to his means of arrival, and pulled out a scanner, nothing. 'It' was here, he knew that, he could sense it in his bones. Yet, his scanner spoke of nothing similar. Then he felt it however, like vibrations rumbling up his spine. The city's alarms came on, and the pedestrians began to move towards the subway, or specified structures, with haste. The cars took of and then the ground rumbled. The youth walked out into the road to look at 'it'. "What...?" The kaiju had that classic body shape, up right, hunched over, with a long tail dragging behind it. It had a green back, and a brown under belly, with three claws on each arm and leg. Its back was covered in spike which seemed to just out of the back, metal. This monstrous form was contrasted by its face, its flat buttoned nose face that looked less designed for roaring as opposed to going 'oWo'. It lumbered forth with large eyes, clearly designed to be cute, and with a skin texture that implied it was there to give hugs not smash buildings. The most interesting thing though, for the stranger, was the writing, the writing on the chest of the beast. In a tongue more alien than most could imagine, it said 'Citrus is a poppy head'. "What...?" said the stranger upon reading that. Suddenly there was an orange light in the sky, it had shot up from street and exploded to reveal a giant whose landing caused several buildings to rock as the rock was shot up into the air. The giant had a silver mask like face with yellow almond shape dome eyes that glowed. It sported a red ring around its head, and an antennae atop its head. It was crowned by an orange orb with a ring, glowing and resembling a planet. The being's body was most red, with some silver markings. In the middle of its chest was a green stone, an orb. It wore silver gloves and boots with red rings around its wrists and ankles. Upon the giant's appearance, the stranger felt something, that same sensation in his spine. It had him looking around for it, but it was gone too quickly. He turned around to see the kaiju change. Its flat face, gain a snout, filled with sharp fangs. Its large anime eyes, shrank into glowing red spheres filled with hate, and its claws opened up as it roared. The giant simply grunted, and took a fighting stance. Suddenly, several of the sky scrapers around them had begun to retract into the ground as the two giants charged each other. They smashed into each other and locked arms, pushing against each other in a contest of strength. "What is going on here...?" the stranger mused aloud. He then turned to the side and with lightning speed caught the small dart that had been fired at him between his fingers. Looking at it, he turned towards the distance, he was the only person out in the streets at the moment, as the two giants fought. "Damn it..." the agent mused as he spied the stranger via the scope of his rifle. He was a young man in his late twenties in black attire but with a long white trench coat. He was atop a roof some distance away from the battle, and turned to take out another dart from his briefcase. When he turned around he was surprised to see the stranger standing on the edge of the roof, holding the dart which he dropped in front of him. "Damn it!" the man exclaimed. He reached for a gun, but Zen's eyes glowed generating an invisible force than pinned him to the wall behind him. "Damn alien...?!" "Oh, so aliens also target this Earth...I wouldn't have imagine considering how...prosperous it is." the stranger said. "The hell does that mean?!" "Who is that...?" the stranger asked as he stepped down from the edge onto the gravel. "Who...?" "The red and silver giant..." "That's Brightman...! What you invade planets without doing recon, or are you the recon?!" "I have little interest in your planet, I'm here to find someone on behalf of their relatives." "So what, you're a space private detective...?" the agent asked in a mocking tone. "I am performing a favor, and I suggest you answer my questions less I simply extract it from your mind." "I'll kill myself before I give you any intel!" "Irrelevant, your freshly dead brain would still have the information I can extract." The stranger turned to the sound of the giant's grunt as he picked up the monster and slammed it into the ground. "Hmmm, Brightman it was...and when did he first appear...?" "When else, with the first monster...!" "And am I right in my assumption that you lot have no clue where these 'monsters' come from..." "If we did we would've put a stop to it by now..." "Perhaps, perhaps..." "What does that mean invader?!" "Tell me, do you know anyone by the name of Citrus...?" "Is that important...?" "The name Citrus is written on that monster's chest..." Brightman put his arms in the L position, firing an orange beam from his vertical arm, into the monster, causing it to explode, it chunks evaporating into green flames that quickly died out. The agent fell to the ground as the glow of the stranger's eyes shifted from bright green to imperial gold, even from the dark part of his eye, before shifting back to the normal green. Something had entered his head, something only he could detect a message, and when he 'read' it...he was not happy. The agent pulled out his gun, and noted the stranger standing on the edge, dropping off. He ran over and looked over only to be met with a bright green light, one which flew towards Brightman. The giant, who in the middle of flexing and posing, turned around just in time to see the green light morph into a giant performing a flying kick into his face. Part 2 Brightman was hit in the face and the new giant back flipped and landed on his knee. His face was similar, yellow oval shaped dome eyes, glowing, with the same static mask like face. However instead of an antennae atop his head, he had a dorsal crest. Beside that were two other crests silver bands that extended from his forehead, arched over his scalp and rejoined his head on the back. Beneath them were rows, line of bronze rough textured rectangles, much like the armor on his chest, his shoulder pads, the side of his arms. He had this same pattern on the silver bands on his chest which pointed to the Kite shaped blue jewel on his chest which had a gold outline. He had more of this armor down the sides of his legs, contrasting to his plain kneepads, while a triangular silver marking rose from his pelvis to point beneath his warning light. "Where is she...?!" the green shouted telepathically. "What...?" said Brightman as he got up "What are you talking about, who are you?!" "Don't play dumb, you know exactly who I mean. The one who created that monster...!" "What...Oh I see..." The green giant clenched his fist. "You're an invader...!" "What...?" "You probably took a form similar to me to confuse the locals...well to bad because-" The green giant swung an arc of energy into his chest, which exploded on impact. Stunned he was left open for the green giant to run up and deliver a frontal kick to the same spot knocking him down. "Ow...!" "I'm not here for your games, I am here for the child, wretch." The green giant turned around and put up his arm, generating a field of energy to block the missiles fired at him, as the bombers flew overhead. He immediately turned back around, deflecting Brightman's swing, and countering with an elbow to his neck and then his face, causing him to stumble into a building, before stumbling off, and fall down onto the street. "Where is she?!" A beam hit him in the back. The green giant turned to see a man in similar cloth to the agent. He held a curious looking rifle in his hands, connected to a metal backpack via thick tube. "I am the hero of this world..." said Brightman "the bond I have built with these people is strong. If you attack this world, you attack me, attack me and you attack this world." The green giant turned back around to Brightman who had rolled down the street and was standing up. He put his arms together, crossing his wrists and firing an orange beam. The green giant crossed his arms, generating a barrier, which he then pushed against. "A false hero, these monsters wouldn't be here were it not for you and your crime!" "I defeat monsters, I protect the city, how am I not a hero?!" "You're a vainglorious fool living a lie!" "What's wrong with living my dream...?!" "Dreams are wonderful, dreams are something to aspire to...but no matter how exquisite, a lie is a lie...!" "Shut up! I will show you my greatness!!!" He brought down his horizontal hand shooting more energy from his upright arm. The green giant spun his shield around, turning the energy field into a spinning vortex that captured the energy being thrown at it, until Brightman stopped his attack. The Green Giant condensed his shield into a sphere in his hands, ready to throw it, until he released what that meant. Left with no alternative, he threw it up into the sky past the clouds. Second later there was a bright burst of energy. "What...?" "Unlike you I have a consideration for collateral damage..." said the Green giant, seconds before missiles exploded in his back. "Hmmm...We will finish this another time..." The green giant faded away in an aura of emerald energy. "Huh...coward!!!" Brightman shouted, before he also left, as a ball of orange energy. "Interesting..." the humanoid said as he walked out of the shadows. Before him was the stranger leaning on the wall of the alleyway's entrance as he looked at the monitor for the news. The man wore dark clothes and had slicked back black hair, and pale skin, and a peculiar set of green/yellow eyes. "I've never encountered a chameleon suit so advance..." "Who said I'm wearing a symbiote..?" the stranger replied. "That's impossible..." the man said with amused skepticism. "As I have told many before and will tell many later, 'for you.' Now, what do you want?" "I noticed the fight with Brightman..." "What an amusing name..." "Perhaps, but not as amusing as Green Menace'." the man stood next to him. "Perhaps, we could assist each other." "Unlikely..." "Oh, and why so skeptical, you think me primitive compared to you...?" "Well, you are..." the man's eye twitched in anger. "But most species are so take no offense to that. However there are two reasons why I'm not going to help you." "Oh...why is that...?" "Firstly, I harbor no ill will or intentions to the people of this world. You on the other hand, I know our kind, aggressive, deceptive, invaders..." "Hardly a crime in this galaxy...what is the second reason...?" "Oh that? Simple unlike you my hide can withstand high charge condensed plasma moving at the speed of a bullet.." "What...?" The man turned around as a glowing blue-white oval sped into his chest exploding inside as his death cry sounded like a insect's shriek. The 'man' collapsed to the ground as a purple energy emerged from inside him, consuming the body and dissipating. "Took you long enough to get here...'Z'..." said the Stranger. Out of the dark walked an agent. He wore a black coat over white and grey garments. His skin was pale, but in a less rubbery way to alien he just shot. His hair was shirt but wild, and dyed black with the grey roots beginning to show. He had red eyes, he albino, but he also sported a purple ascot around his neck. He walked up behind the stranger who continued to back him, his gun, whose barrel ended with a square green diode, pointed at the back of his head. "How do you know my name 'alien'?" He demanded with a scowl. "Well...I did call you here, It would be strange if I didn't know your name. Now come, we have work to do." Part 3 "Work to do?!" said the agent "What makes you think I'm going to do anything with you besides bring your corpse back for dissection?!" "Because in another reality, we're friend, best of friends." "Your joking..." "Hardly..." He fired a bolt of plasma form his pistol, panels opening on the side to vent hot air and intake new air to replace it. The bright bolt of plasma sped towards the stranger's forehead and splattered against it as he rocked his head back. To Z's silent surprise, the stranger stood standing, brought back his head with little but black soot on his head which he wiped of. "I must ask that you do not do that again." He asked surprisingly calm. "Okay..." Z said regaining his composure. "So, say I believe that nonsense, why should 'I', of 'this' reality help you an invader." "Because firstly, I am not an invader. I hold no designs or ambition over this mudball. Secondly, the accomplishment of my mission would see the number of monster disasters on this planet greatly reduced..." "What do you mean...?" "Have you ever pondered why monsters regularly attack this city...?" "Don't be silly, they attack all over..." "Yes, but those are monster weapons, bio engineered or biomechanical weapons used for acts of aggression by sovereignties from out among the stars. I speak of the creatures that explode into green energy fields, who look like someone brought plushies to life and spliced them with monster DNA. I speak, of the fact that only this city is so beleaguered by monsters that you have protocols as part of your culture." "Okay you got me there..." "Yes...you know you can put down the gun yes...?" "I don't want it to seem like we're friends..." "I'm well aware your 'friends' are listening and watching this conversation Z, all your doing is attracting more attention from the pedestrians." Z lowered the gun with an annoyed expression. "Wonderful." "So who, or what is the source of these monsters?" "That's simple, a power taken from its rightful place and abused. While normally finding such a being would be easy with my full power, I cannot detect them even now, which troubles me..." "What, you talk as if you're all powerful..." "Well even the Older Races would consider me old..." "Older races...?" "Infant Races: Sentient species who have not yet achieved a certain technological ability. Younger Races: those species which have achieved space flight. Older Races: Species who have evolved or progressed beyond their original biological and technological abilities when they were among the younger races." "I do regret the info dump." "You really different like this..." "What does that mean?!" "You would not understand, but understand this. I need you to use that computer on your wrist to perform a search for me." "Can't you do it yourself...?" "Limited form..." "Why exactly...?" "Because I am fairly cautious about the possible impact my power can have on the world around me, among other reasons." "Right..." Z stepped back and touched his earpiece. "Well...?" he said, speaking to someone on the other side "Cause clearly plasma bolts aren't going to do it..." the stranger turned around, back towards the screen, where the news was portraying him as another invader, one who attacked Brightman after he had just fought a monster. "What am I supposed to be looking for...?" Z said as he turned back around. He drew back his sleeve revealing a sort of bracer that he flipped open. It was an arm mounted computer. "Look for an apartment complex with an unusually high number of suicides, depression and strange dreams since people moved in. You time window is from when Brightman first appeared till present..." "That is...I'm sorry, what are you looking for, a ghost...?" "She may as well be a ghost to you humans, but unlike a ghost bringing her home is 'my' duty." "So you're looking for someone. Look if this person is creating the monsters you know we have to take her down right?!" "I highly doubt you would have it in you to physically harm her...even if you could." "Uh-huh..." He typed it in. "I got it..." "Wonderful, shall we depart...?" "What...? Look I can just give..." "I know the location now, but I still require your assistance." "Why...?" "We would have to find it first before I can properly explain." "Damn it...!" the man shouted. He sat alone in his ill-kept apartment surrounded by numerous pieces of Brightman memorabilia, from toys, statues, caps, posters, etc. They were all clearly being made in there. He pranced back and forth, a middle aged man, overweight, with greasy, messy hair, and brown eyes. He was fat, more than a little pudgy, with a half visible beer gut hanging over his jean waist, and a blue denim jacket over his stained white shirt which was a size too small. "How did that bastard find me?" Mused aloud to himself. "I have to take him out, but how, he was so strong...doesn't matter I'm the hero of this story, I'll take him down, I just need a way to...a monster ally!" He kicked open the door and walked in, the door closing behind him. He was inside a small room with only a little TV screen, and a vast number of plushies. Some of them strangely moved about, and came towards him barking like puppies. He kicked them away. "Get out here...!" The little girl appeared. She had glowing yellow eyes which contrasted against her dark brown skin, and messy black hair. She wore tattered, old, partially torn robes with a green hooded jacket. "There you are..." He walked over towards her, and she recoiled in fear, hugging one of her animated plushies tightly. It growled in her defense, to which the man slapped it away out of her hands. "I need a special sort of monster now!" Part 4 "Why do your eyes do that...?" Z asked. He was driving his black SUV, with the stranger beside him. Said stranger sat inhumanly immobile, with his arms crossed. His eyes had just flashed golden. "The girl's cage was just opened, so I get hints of her presence..." "And that makes your eyes glow...?" "Well her field begins to interact with mine, and this physical form is my local epicenter so the reaction would be translated here..." "What...?" "We are wave-form entities, being of pure thought, pure energy, this physical form you see is constructed, both to restrain my presence in this dimension and to facilitate communication, like now..." "So...what does that mean...?" "Well most of us reside in a higher existence and work to maintain the stability of the universe..." "So...you're a 'god'..." "Not the word I would use, but if that is the best word your language can come up with, so be it, but we prefer 'cosmic entities'...or you know waveforms..." "And this missing person, We're going up against a god like existence..." "No...we're going to rescue her..." "What the hell could capture something like that?!" "A powerful enough idiot with some higher dimensional technology..." "What...?" "This wave-form that I speak of, 'she' is what you would call a child. She doesn't understand herself enough to fully make use of her powers, but she can still do things like bring monsters to life..." "Wait, how is she doing that...?!" "In our true states we can...I suppose you could call it warp reality..." "Is that why I can't kill you...?" "No, I constructed this body with a race of heroes in mind. The natural powers of this body serve to hold back my powers." "Oh great...Anything else we should worry about...?" "If she is not returned safely...well the easiest way to find her would be to just destroy this planet. Her cage would be easy to find in space dust..." "Our defenses system would not let that happen..." Z said with a sense of pride. "I have yet to see a defense network made my mortal hands that could hold back the wrath of two godly parents." the stranger said as he turned to Z, who gulped as sweat appeared on his brow. "So...no pressure. Okay...what is your name...?" "My name is a signal which your senses could not detect, let alone your mind decipher. However, the closest translation in your world, would star or 'Sun'." "Huh..." "For now, you may call me 'Zen'." "Okay, 'Zen', when we get there, what are we going to look for...?" "That is not really the question you mean to ask..." "Okay, smart guy, why do you need me if you're so vast and incredible...?" "You are special, in a way that is mostly irrelevant to the normal day to day of your world. Your are special in a way most older races could not begin to understand. You are special, and I called you because of that, and it is what will allow you to do what I cannot." "I don't understand..." "And you probably never will. You could vivisected, dissected, sifted and pumped and pulped, and still they would never understand. That you understand it is trivial. You just need to help me...we're here." The car stopped in front of an old derelict apartment complex. Several windows were broken, almost all of the doors were boarded up, and there was a For Sale sign out front. "Here...?" "Yes..." Z went around back to park. "Why...?" "Well it is both the location of where last I detected her, but also, it matches what I sensed." "Sensed...?" "She left a message in the monster she created, in all the monsters she makes, a cry for help, clever girl. A thought message most creatures would not be able to pick up. In it I felt her fear, her pain, her sadness. When you mortals dream, your minds go into an altered state which makes you capable of picking us up. It's easier to talk to you all when your asleep. She's a child her mind wouldn't know how to do it, but her mental presence remains all the while." "So those...cases of suicide..." Z put the car in park and turned of the engine as the two got out "depression, weird dreams you mentioned..." "All the result of them being near a young goddess who can't help but cry..." "All this pain and misery, from her pain and misery..." "Perhaps now you understand why I didn't come here in my...'full glory'..." "Huh..." Inside they searched and searched, and found little but what one would expect from a derelict apartment building. There were some squatters who took of upon seeing Z, but most of the doors were empty. "This is hopeless..." said Z. He stopped and noticed Zen walking behind him, counting doors. "What are you doing?" "Taking note of the note so obvious." "Explain..." Zen stopped in front of a barren wall, a strange wall that was cleaner than all the rest. "What do you know of cloaking devices...?" Z walked towards him. "A theoretical concept. Bend light to prevent people from seeing you..." "That's one theory and a rather terrible explanation." "Oh...when people hear 'bend' light they think people are being serious...but if you bent light around yourself, you would be unable to see anything, just as no one could see you." "Fair point..." "No, the 'bend', refers to the frequency being forcibly changed." "I don't understand..." "Note this, every thing we see is just the photon bouncing of solid matter. The chemical composition determines the frequency we detect, this is light..." "I'm not a child...I know this..." "Indeed. Now take note that some EM fields can alter the frequency of light that passes through them." "Why does that matter...?" "Humans can see about ten thousand varieties of colors...the Boxing Shrimp, it's eyes can detect ten times as much...now how many colors do you think aliens can see?" Z turned towards the door, finally understanding. "Of course it varies from species, to species, but most cloaking device, the most basic ones, aren't trying to not be seen, they're trying to not be noticed..." Zen stepped forward and seemed to hold a knob and opened a door, his hand disappearing into the wall as he stepped forward. Z went in after him and the two found themselves in the fat man's apartment. "Oh, a Brightman fan...?" Zen remarked. "No..." said Z "due to that legal battle a while back it's illegal to make Brightman merchandise. Look over there, he's been making this stuff himself, probably..." Z noticed Zen's look "probably knew that already." "Look around if you would..." Zen flicked his fingers and the door shut itself. "What am I looking for...?" "Something designed to not be noticed by something like me..." Z raised an eyebrow. "Oh, that so helps...!" he remarked sarcastically. He began searching and searching as Zen put his arms behind his back and closed his eyes. "Are you going to help...?" "I am helping..." Zen replied. "No, you're standing there looking mystical!" Zen smirked, then he opened his eyes with a serious expression. "Our friend is coming..." Suddenly the door flew open, slamming into the wall as the fat man stepped in, in a karate stance shouting...only to be hit in the face when the door swung back around. "Ow..." he said as stumbled about. "Really..." said Z. "Citrus...right...?" "Huh..." said the fat man "Yeah, I am, who are you...?" "A friend of a colleague of mine..." "Oh..." Z turned to Zen with a raised eyebrow. "How can I help you...?" "We're looking for a missing person..." "Oh, well I can't, wait what are you doing in my apartment...?!" he said suddenly remembering. "An apartment, that was being hidden by alien technology." Z said. He stepped forward showing a badge. "Invader Counter-measure Intelligence Bureau. Do you have any more alien technology on you, sir?!" Citrus began to sweat as Z put away his badge. "Are you or anyone else in this vicinity you know an extraterrestrial, sir?!" "Uh, uh...uh..." Citrus said panicking. "Are you in possession anymore alien technology, sir?!" the shout at the end kept unnerving Citrus "and if you are an alien what is the reason for you visit to this planet, sir?!" "Uh, uh...AAAAAAHHHHH." He screamed running towards the mantle place, to which Z moved to fire his gun, but Zen spun around and hit him with the back of his elbow. It was not a soft blow, causing a small shockwave in the air from the impact, as Citrus went down unconscious. "Damn!" Z walked over to him "Is he dead..." "I doubt that..." Zen walked towards the fire place, while Z took out his bracelet. He was performing a scan on Citrus. "I've never gotten this before, the scan can't tell if he's human or not." "He's not wearing a chameleon suit." Zen said as he stared at the objects on the mantle. "He's mimicing." "What...?" "His body really has been transformed into a human being, though elements of his true form bleed out...like durability." "Who is he...?" "That sack of disappointment...that is the one you call Brightman..." Z stood up straight with a look of shock and disbelief. "Oh don't give me that look..." Zen said while backing him. "Who else would it have been?" "I can't believe it..." "Please do, now...which of these objects am Ignoring...?" Zen said as he poked the row of items, over and over. "I don't understand..." "Which one...?" "What are you looking for...?" "As I said something designed to not be noticed by things like me..." Zen kept repeating the same action again and again. Z walked over and picked up the blue sphere and eight sided thing. Immediately Zen had a look of surprise and grabbed it, slamming it against the wall. The sphere unfolded and morphed into a fairly large blue door. Without hesitation he opened it and walked into a dark room, Z behind him. There was plushies all around them, and some came to life. Z reached for his blaster but Zen caught his hand and shook his head. Zen knelt down and the growling plushies calmed down as the girl appeared as if from thin air, with a look of tiredness, and relief and tears in her eyes. "Don't worry, you're safe..." Zen said with a kind and gentle voice. The girl hugged him and began crying. "Damn it..." said Citrus. The three looked back to see him at the door "You're not taking this away from me!" He hit the door and it closed, disappearing. Part 5 "No!" shouted Z who ran into the wall punching it. "Damn it, we're trapped here!" "Uh...no we're not..." Zen replied. Z turned and gave him a look. "If she couldn't get out, how are we supposed to get out...?!" Zen sighed. "Do you really not listen? She is a child, hence her current state, a wave-form existence like could feed itself from the ambient psychic waves. You could stay in here forever, if he didn't keep forcing you to use your powers." "I don't..." Zen looked at him. "I'm not a child..." He curled his fingers and a golden light appeared, emitting waves of energy that the girl absorbed with a look of relief as her complexion improved and her skinny build morphed into a healthier looking one. "He was starving her." "Of course, the idiot didn't know how to feed her, feed what? Her body, this flesh and bone isn't really her, just...a vessel. Which is partially why she can't get out..." "Meaning...?" "This tessaract contains her field, her true self is stuck in here with us. Fortunately I am not so easily contained." Citrus ran down the street at an almost inhuman speed, at least for a man his size and carrying a large sack of stuff on his back. "Oh, crap, oh crap, where did I park it, where did I park that damn..." He dead stopped and keeled over. He straightened out looking as if he was about to throw up, as a blue glow appeared on his body. Everyone around him stepped back, taking snapshots with their phones or just staring. Then came the hand which shot out of the blue light and grabbed his face to use as leverage as something crawled out. Citrus screamed in pain as the being crawled out, causing him to drop his bag. Soon enough Zen was out, kneeling in his giant form, though at the size of a human being. He stood up as Citrus fell down, and flexed his shoulders. "Well, that was a tight squeeze." he said with amusement. He looked back at Citrus who was about to crawl away, when Zen raised his hand. The sphere flew out of Citrus' jacket and into his hand. Zen spun around and slammed the sphere into thin air. It morphed into a door an opened. Z, the girl, and all her plushies came flowing out like a flood before the door closed and the door returned to its ball form. "No...!" Citrus shouted. The girl hide behind Z, while her plushies growled. Zen, meanwhile, picked up the sphere. "A tessaract container, it's almost amusing that I forgot about this, but then again that's the point. It's so hard to have privacy when all your neighbors are a few breaths away from omniscient. But you used this...as a cage to hold a child while you made her slave away for you, so you can play hero..." The ball began to glow. "I am a hero, I saved this city from monsters time and again, I fought along side its people, they worship and praise me!" Zen raised a finger, with the sphere hovering above it. "Unearned glory is not proof of heroism." Cars in black came, and agents got out training their weapons on Zen. Z walked towards them taking out his badge, telling them to stop. The girl moved to hiding behind Zen. "You shut up. You, where is the kaiju I ordered, release it now!" The girl hide her face behind Zen, who was clearly irked even with his face unable to show emotion. The sphere became a beam of energy that shot up into the air. The girl looked up at it, obviously knowing what it meant, as her eyes opened wide with joy. "Did he hit you...?" Zen asked, with calm, but dark tone. The girl became scarred again, but she realized the tone wasn't really meant for her. Her lips said nothing, but Zen heard her. "I see...is that all...?" She nodded. "Well, how fortunate for the idiot that he is not a pervert..." "What does that mean...?" "It means I'm going to show you what being a hero really means." Zen step forward out of the circle of living plush toys. "You kidnapped a child, abused her, forced her into slavery, and endangered countless lives just so you can play hero." Zen's eyes glowed "That makes you the villain of this story, and is the duty of heroes to strike villains down!" Zen outstretched his hand, and sphere formed around Citrus, on it a wave of energy going back and forth, before it popped, taking with it Brightman's human form, revealing his true identity, also at a human size. "What, impossible...!" Zen opened his arms, and his eyes returned to normal, as everyone but him, Brightman, the girl and her toys, were gone. "Come...!" Citrus clenched his fists and growled, crossing his arms and swinging them open the stone on his chest glowed, covering him in an aura as he grow to giant size. Zen on the other hand, put his arms together, generating a light of his own which covered his body and also made him grow. "Now...!" said Citrus, trying to pose. "It's time for us to-" Zen kicked him in the chest causing him to stumble back as Zen jumped forward and delivered a flying punch to Citrus' face. The red giant stumbled some more, and got a back to the gut, keeling over, and then knocked onto his back by an upward kick to the face. "Ouch..." said Z, somewhat surprised to find himself back next to the girl. He was even more surprised when the girl bowed to him. "What are...look nevermind, why did those two decide to fight here, in the middle of the city...?" "He's angry..." the girl's voice said. Her lips didn't move, but he heard. "Angry...?" She nodded. "He is a destroyer of worlds, he burns bad worlds to ash, and the bad people with them. That's what my parents told me, but he likes not having to do his job. That's what my parents told me. They said he tried to be mortal once, and it did not go well, for the people he met, so he stays as he is..." "Huh...I wouldn't have...imagined...." Z felt uncomfortable with how familiar this story was. "Of all the mortals he loves, he loves the giant heroes, demigods of light. So it angers him to see their image sullied, parodied in so vile a way, but this bad man." "So even gods have heroes...I don't know if to be amused or depressed by that idea." He looked at they traded blows. "Oi..Zen!" Zen punched away Citrus and looked back at him. "If you don't mind can you take this battle out of the city...?!" Zen turned as Citrus returned, throwing a punch. He countered by headbutting Citrus' fist, leaving him staggering back and holding his hand in pain. "Fine..." Zen replied. He turned back to Citrus. "Let's see how well you fight in the air..." Zen raised his hands and took of into the air. Citrus growled, and put his feet together, the rings around his ankles glowing as he raised his hands and flew up up after Zen. "Hopefully this won't be as bad as..." Z stopped. He felt it before she did as they both turned around to see...two strange individuals, seemingly human in ornate red robes, with a bronze head piece that came down into shoulder pads. Both were androgynous, but the girl recognized them and ran towards them. They knelt over and hugged her, as she cried tears of joy. They suddenly noticed Z, and stood up and bowed to him. "Okay seriously, what is going on?" Part 6 Zen moved side to side, dodging Citrus' beams, energy blasts, and arcs of energy, as he broke through the clouds and made his way into the void of space, Brightman close behind him. Out in the void he stopped and turned around crossing his arms, as he let his momentum carry him. "I must know, before you are destroyed, what are you fighting for...?!" "What...?" Citrus remarked. "You attacked me...!" "You kidnapped a child, I rescued her." "She was helping me show my greatness!" "She was starving...!" "Eternals don't starve...!" "They do went cut of from the universe, or did you seriously not care that she had become so gaunt?" "Bah, any excuse to save yourself..." "I'm not the one guilty of kidnapping. Oh I'm guilty of a great many things, but no one has ever accused me of that...ironic enough..." "Shut up invader!" "You keep using that word, but I have no intentions of malice to this world. Once the girl is returned home, I have no more reason to stay here." "Returned, she is coming back with me, we still have more work to do!" "How...? You tessaract container is destroyed. You no longer have the power to hold her, or even catch her. She may be a child her power is nothing to scoff at. Were she not so timid she could destroy you, right now. Her parents will..." "Her parents do even we're here!" "That was before I let her out." "What...?" "Oh, no did you only study up on higher life forms to the point of how useful one would be?" Zen asked in a mocking tone. "There is literally nowhere for you run after this fight, there is nothing left for you, so why are you fighting...?" "I am the hero, we fight to the end!" "Are you that desperate to mean something?!" Citrus was startled. "Let me guess, you're a looser on your own world, but you heard the stories, of titanoids like yourself protecting innocents and being praised for it...so you came here..." "You know nothing!" Citrus shouted as he charged. Zen pointed his fingers forward as his eyes glowed green. Citrus found himself locked in place surrounded by a green aura. "I don't need to be omniscient to read you. Your outburst says it all. But you found that this Earth, it doesn't need your help, its military was too effective. So you sought to create 'chances for you to shine'. I know of the fool you bought that container from, he has been dealt with. My only question is why didn't you just go to another planet?" "What, well, that's because..." "Because you couldn't find another planet that could give you the praise you so desired." Citrus growled. "Shut up, what do you know about me?!" "Indeed, I know nothing of such vainglorious motivations, to drive one to assault denizens of the higher planes, kidnap a child, and force them into slaver, all the while endangering lives so you can pretend to be a hero." "I am a hero!" "Heroes...don't need praise to do what they do. You may want the title, but you are unworthy of it." Zen noticed the missiles flying his way, and flew back dodging them. Citrus, who had been charging since being captured, finally broke out, and put his arms in an L position. "Citrus...BEEEEEEAAAAAMMMMM!" He fired a large beam of orange energy at Zen hitting him straight on, in a large explosion. Citrus was left panting, as the orb atop his head began to flash yellow. "That...hurt..." Said Zen. The smoke cleared to revealed him bent back and floating in space, his warning light flashing red. "Impossible, I hit you with my strongest beam!" "Child I designed this form, it is not so easily dispatched by some newbie's death ray." "But I won, regardless...!" "So, short sighted..." Zen straightened out "So forgetful, such a failure. You remind me of someone, he died in ignominy also." "What...?!" "Thought perhaps you will not be so fortunate..." "Bold words for someone so beaten. I'll defeat you, and take the girl, and..." "And what...? You can't catch her, her powers are beyond hers, and when her parents are done with you..." "Why should I be afraid of her parents...?" "Turn around..." Citrus looked back, and then turned around. Above him were three shadows in space, one much smaller than the other two, but both held in the images of stars, galaxies, and nebula. They stared with red angry stars for eyes, and looked down upon him, he would have to look down upon a human. "Did I not say..." said Zen "You had nothing left...?" Citrus turned to him angry, and ready to fight, but noticed the shadow behind him, much more massive, with a red outline, and golden stars for eyes. "Ah..." said Z. He sat down in the park bench, and opened the can of beer. "I didn't think you had such poor taste in beer..." said the old man who was suddenly sitting next to him. Z almost startled, reaching for his gun. The old man was hunched over in red and black robes, with a gold Egyptian style necklace. His hair was yellow and red, with grey mixed in, and his skin was a rich tan. His eyes were squinted, and further hidden by the wrinkles, and he carried a walking stick, a black shaft with a gold hawk head. "Who...?" "You knew me as 'Zen'..." "Huh...so this is..." "This is a manifestation where I'm not using the G.E. system..." "G.E. System...?" "Giant Energy..." "That's a terrible name..." Zen frowned. "Do you have a better name for an energy system that allows humanoids to become titanoids?" Z paused. "A fair point. So why are you here...?" "I'm here to let you know that Citrus has been dealt with." "Oh...I could have guessed that considering how there hasn't been a cute giant monster attacking the city. Honestly he was more of a curiosity than anything else." "Yes this world, is amusing in how little help it needs in dealing with invaders." "Did you kill him?" "It was not up to me, and frankly I don't care enough to know." "I see..." "Well I'll be going now." Zen stood up, hunched over and walking with his stick. "Question..." "Yes...?" "What's so special about me...?" Zen paused. "In another world, a...different version of you, he is someone I call brother." "Huh..." Zen was gone. "Sounds like...well if I'm being honest that sounds terrifying." The little girl was in her brightly colored room of prismatic flowers, playing with her plushies. She laughed and played as they frolicked about. She now wore garb similar to her parents, but with a dark green vest and hood, instead of a head piece. "Deva, dinner is ready...!" said one of the parents. "Coming..." she said happily, running towards the door. "Ouch..." she said stopped. She saw what she had stepped on, and with an angry look kicked it away before heading out through the front door. It was a doll, of Brightman, which the plushies gathered around, growling.Category:SolZen321 Category:One Shots Category:Fan Episodes Category:Completed Works